


Crazy In Love.

by WindsorBlount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorBlount/pseuds/WindsorBlount
Summary: 他不知道如何同他日思夜想的人相处。





	Crazy In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> 　　*SM。  
> 　　*晦涩的爱情，大写的OOC。  
> 　　*我没写完 这个哈利弱下来是有原因的 你信我啊  
> 　　*原著战后，两个人都好像坏掉了一样。  
> 　　*不算[某种四轮引擎驱动的交通工具]的练习。  
> 　　*梗源来自一个短篇，我真的爱爆了那个感觉。  
> 　　*手动打码，希望能放过我（双手合十）

　　他不知道如何同他日思夜想的人相处。  
　　那个黑发的救世主跪坐在他的脚边，微微垂下他的脑袋，似是等待着对方的爱抚。年轻的马尔福微微地屏住呼吸，全部心神尽数被伏在脚边的那人温热的体温夺去，就连无意识间深处的手都带着微微的抖。  
　　他的手指碰触到救世主温热的脸颊，顺着对方的面部轮廓往下滑。那个跪在他脚边的家伙从善如流地轻轻地蹭了下他的指尖，随即微微舒了口气，将脑袋抵在德拉科的小腿上。  
　　德拉科僵了一下，下意识地抬起手来，短暂地离开了格兰芬多温热的身体。一秒过后他便反应了过来，脸上的表情也变得越发复杂。  
　　如果是以前的他们两个，在看见德拉科这副精彩的样子，哈利一定会毫不吝啬自己的笑声，并且恨不得拿个随便什么东西将这足以计入哈利波特脑内甄选集的画面深深地刻下来全霍格沃茨展出。  
　　只是始作俑者并没有这样做，只是在德拉科抽回手的一瞬间微微抬起头，那双漂亮的翠绿色眼睛便透过遮在额前的碎发直直地望过来。哈利安静温顺地和德拉科对视，一汪澄澈的翠绿色中没有半点厌恶的影子，亦没有试探，紧张，或者其他的什么灵动的情绪。那双漂亮到令人心烦意乱的眼眸中什么都没有，仿佛一汪静谧的深谭，等待着将目标勾进去的那一刻。  
　　他明显是成功了。马尔福先生自同他对视的那一刻起便移不开视线，视线交缠间似乎已经擦开了炽热的火花。哈利的眼神是清亮的，漂亮的眼睛里只有德拉科一个人，满满的都是他的影子，仿佛他的世界里只能容得下这个人似的。他的这副表情很乖，漂亮的脸上满是干净的稚气，配合那双执着的眼睛，看起来似乎一个不谙世事的男孩。救世主的一头卷毛在脑袋上支楞着，那个站在救世主面前的男人便忍不住伸手去抚摸。柔软的发丝轻轻地拂过小马尔福白皙修长的手指，柔软的触感令德拉科一瞬间觉得自己在抚摸某种软毛的小动物。  
　　哈利没有流露出丝毫厌恶的情绪。他半眯着眼睛，似是十分享受对方的动作所带来的细微舒适。  
　　黑猫一般的救世主被照顾得乖了，便抬起手来，慢慢地环住了德拉科苍白的手腕。他慢慢地抬起那只微凉的手，动作轻柔得似是在对待什么易碎品。  
　　灰蓝色的眼眸微微睁大。  
　　他的救世主微微启唇，舌尖舔上他的拇指，随即慢慢地向下舔舐，柔软湿润的唇瓣便顺势包裹上去，将他的手指整个含在嘴中。  
　　也许这是在做梦，德拉科不着边际地瞎想，他正在做一场荒唐的梦，梦境的主角是他和刚刚拯救了世界的救世主，那位硬气得不行的救世主温顺地跪在他的脚下，用口交的方法缓慢地亲吻舔咬他的手指。  
　　或许是这个世界疯了吧。  
　　跪在他面前的救世主眼神迷离，缠绵而执拗地吞吐着德拉科的手指。指节被哈利的舌舔过，一片冰凉瞬间被对方口腔内炽热的温度融化，热度顺着指尖渐渐蔓延全身，滚烫的感觉烧灼着金发男人的神经，灼热的感觉令他焦灼难耐。  
　　他低下头，正好对上他干净的眸子。放过了那根手指的救世主圈着他的手腕，仍旧用人畜无害的表情看着他面前的斯莱特林，于晦暗夜晚中泛着光的翠绿色眼眸中，似乎燃烧着迷乱而炽热的火焰。  
　　摇摇欲坠的火苗倾倒而下，恰好点燃了那根细长的引火线，棉线成为灰烬的瞬间崩裂开一片赤红的花火，同时将他灼烧得一干二净。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　＜Crazy In Love.＞  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　操救世主是怎样的感受？  
　　名为哈利波特的圣人救世主走下神坛，睁着一双漂亮的眼睛直直地闯进了他的领地。他伸手，一点点地褪去自己身上华丽的衣装，白皙的身体随着他的接近逐渐暴露在空气中，最后他褪下蔽体的最后一件衣袍，赤脚站在他的面前，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
　　曾经意气风发的狮子在他面前如同猫咪一般温顺乖巧，在他的手中任他玩弄抚爱，望着他的眼眸专注而痴迷。  
　　荒唐极了。曾经是死对头的两个人互相拥抱抚摸着彼此，厮磨间似是恋人般粘腻缠绵。哈利任凭德拉科用甜蜜的折磨对待自己，在对方拉动扣在自己脖颈上的项圈时会毫不反抗地卸了力气，仰起的头牵动脖颈处的皮肤，于暧昧的空气中拉开一条脆弱的弧线。他也允许对方束缚住自己，手腕绕上价值不菲的领带，冲撞挣扎之时，他下意识的挣扎会因这捆住他的小玩意而尽数抑制，而反抗的惩罚便是留在手腕间青紫的痕迹。只是被惩罚的救世主毫不在意，还会在情动结束之时当着施虐者的面，亲吻那看起来十分骇人的斑驳勒痕。  
　　他会跪坐在德拉科身上，自他身上摸出对方闲暇之余所配置的分泌乳汁的恶趣味魔药，然后在对方不可置信的目光中一饮而尽，甩掉空掉的药剂瓶后伸手拽住马尔福先生的衣领亲上去，任凭两人亲吻舔舐之时让白浊的液体染湿他的胸膛。  
　　他会在某个午后拥着德拉科站在落地窗前，随着缓慢慵懒的舞曲同对方转着圈。黑发的救世主会半眯着他狡黠的绿色眼眸，在比他高许多的人抱着他的腰肢漫不经心地踏地板时松开手，在那双灰蓝色眼眸的注视下扣住自己的衣领，伴随着音乐舒缓的节奏，他眉眼含笑，慢条斯理地解开了他的衣衫，让他泛着红痕的肌肤贴着德拉科的臂弯，上面斑驳的红痕尽数暴露在苍白的阳光之下。  
　　他会面不改色地出现在魔法部，体内夹着几分钟前被小少爷亲手塞入的情趣玩具，然后强撑着意志给同僚开会，并且强撑着将一天的行程全部结束。他会假借着看病的名义出现在圣芒戈，夹着跳蛋，在人群中同他如平常般拌嘴吵架，然后在阖上门的瞬间将治疗师抱紧，踮起脚尖，迫不及待地追逐他日思夜想的唇瓣。  
　　他会百依百顺，在德拉科冲撞他的身体之时露出失神的表情，唇畔溢出破碎的呻吟。教养良好的小少爷颇爱循序渐进的性爱，哪怕是冲撞都鲜少有过渡放肆的时候。于是被温柔对待的哈利便会松开自己咬着唇瓣的嘴，在每一次挺入之时低低地喘息着，虚弱而绵软的声音仿佛被欺负的小奶猫的哼叫，那细弱的声音刮在德拉科的心间，让他控制不住想要将这个家伙欺负的更狠一些的欲望。  
　　他让哈利忍住自己的声音，救世主便会咬住唇瓣极力忍耐，只剩下几丝细碎的声响溢出唇缝；他如果让哈利放开声音，他便不会克制自己，让断断续续的喘息呻吟尽数填满对方的耳朵。  
　　黑发的格兰芬多对他的过度放纵令小少爷感到慌乱，却因为沉溺于对方的温柔而无法自拔，只能越陷越深，任凭泥潭一样的感情吞没他的全部。  
　　救世主甚至还会——同现在这般——被他束缚着压在床上，红色的绳子一条条捆住他的身体，于德拉科的视野中将那片白皙的肌肤分开成不同的区域，任何一块被红色圈起的皮肤似乎都能要了他的命。他眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，眼里心里全是德拉科一个人。小少爷小心翼翼地覆上自己的手，隔着凹凸不平的绳子抚摸被他蹂躏过太多次的身体，指尖勾勒着被勒紧的那圈肌肤，眸色随着他的触碰而越发深邃。  
　　他们这算什么？他看着哈利波特一瞬间因为快感而失神的样子，突然这样问自己。  
　　毫无理由地，他们自死对头变成了这样荒诞的关系。一切都是因为那天自己的失态，他却想不起来到底是哪句话戳到了这个格兰芬多的内心，迫使骄傲的他收起锋芒，如乖顺的宠物一般在他面前跪坐下来，然后任凭他抚摸摩挲。他们在外人那里仍旧是一副不对盘的模样，却在独处之时，变成了他从未想象过的模样。  
　　他陷的足够深了，所以在发现不对劲的时候也来不及了。  
　　他叼着冰块，在哈利白皙的胸膛前缓缓地画着圈儿，脑子里却全是这些令他心烦意乱的东西，导致他一瞬间无法集中精力去享受身下那个人的身体。  
　　隐约间似乎感受到了对方的心不在焉，哈利微微地抬起头来，那双好看的绿色眼睛便直直地望过来，略带了些担忧和疑惑，瞬间让德拉科的情绪柔软了些许。  
　　梅林在上，他真的越来越对波特没办法了。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“没事。”  
　　他轻轻地呢喃着，努力不去在意“他们还没在一起”这件事。小少爷用舌尖抵着那块冰，使其完全贴在哈利裸露的肌肤上，直至全部融化。被冰火两重天包裹的救世主一瞬间差点弹起来，又因为束缚住全身的红色绳子而吃痛了一声，软绵绵地瘫在德拉科的臂弯之中。德拉科抬起头，转而去啃咬哈利的脖颈。  
　　哈利波特轻轻地呜咽着，和声音一同送到耳边的还有粘腻湿热的吐息，将他耳边的肌肤熏的发红。  
　　他听见救世主喃喃地叫着他的名字，那个和天上某个星座相同的名字被黑发的家伙翻来覆去地呢喃，仿佛一句让他着魔的咒语。而他则安抚性地抚摸着哈利被汗水浸湿的卷发，抬头给了他一个吻。  
　　他们如此缠绵，却又毫无进展。  
　　德拉科望着哈利的眼眸，心底漾开一丝淡淡的苦涩。  
　　  
-Tbc?-


End file.
